Laat ons zinken in de warmte
by eyeseemore
Summary: Dezelfde karakters als bij Komputer of Computer, maar dan net even anders! Damon heeft meer geheimen dan zijn duistere verleden!


**Laat ons zinken in de warmte, want daar is het geluk te vinden  
><strong>_Extra stuk bij hoofdstuk twaalf van "Komtputer of Computer"?_**  
><strong>

'Het komt goed, dat beloof ik je!' Damon hield de arts losjes in zijn armen en streelde diens arm.  
>'Waarom kunnen zaken niet gewoon gaan, waarom moet alles zo moeilijk en uitgebreid?' Michael staarde voor zich uit terwijl hij zijn gedachten de vrije loop liet gaan.<br>'Omdat het vaak niet anders kan,' Damon bleef rustig en liet de andere man rustig nadenken over datgene dat hem dwars zat.  
>'We vinden de oplossing wel,' Damon pauzeerde, 'Samen, als je dat wilt.'<br>Michael knikte en liet de warme gevoelens tot zijn lichaam toe. Het was lang geleden dat hij zich nog zo had gevoeld en hij was er klaar voor. Dat wist hij bijna zeker.

'Je gebruikt toch geen rare spreuk he?' Michael glimlachte bij de gedachte dat dit mogelijk zou kunnen zijn.  
>'Het is mogelijk,' de tovenaar naast hem leek zijn gedachten te kunnen lezen en hij berekende wat hij wilde zeggen, 'maar daar geloof ik niet in.' De stilte keerde terug.<br>'Vooral niet nadat ik jou heb ontmoet,' vervolgde Damon zijn verhaal na enkele minuten.  
>Michael keek op en zijn ogen leken direct in de zwarte ogen van de mysterieuze man te zinken. Er vormde een glimlach op diens gezicht.<br>'Ik moet eerlijk toegeven dat de jongens niet weten dat ik nooit op vrouwen al vallen en mijn ouders evenmin,' mijmerde Damon, 'ik was er lange tijd bang voor omdat men in de puurbloedfamilies niet zo blij zijn met huwelijken van hetzelfde geslacht of Modderbloedjes,' hij pauzeerde opnieuw. 'Ik vraag mijzelf af wat mijn ouders zouden zeggen als ik met jou thuis kwam.'  
>Michael schudde zijn hoofd en begon te lachen, 'Jij hebt Lise al overleefd.' Damom glimlachte warm, een lach die hij zelden liet zien.<p>

'Met jou durf ik het wel aan.' De duisternis begon om hen heen te vallen en Damon verstevigde zijn grip op de 'Dreuzel'.  
>'Zou je met een reuzel of hoe dat ook heet..'<br>'Een Dreuzel,' verbeterde Damon hem met een glimlach.  
>'Ja, dat ja, zou je daarmee mogen thuiskomen?'<br>'Het zou een probleem zijn als jij er inderdaad één was, maar dan zou mijn magie niet zo heftig hebben gereageerd. Alleen sterke, vaak duistere, tovenaars hebben daadwerkelijk een partner die bij hen past en die ook alleen bij hen kan passen.' Damon liet zijn hand afglijden naar die van de arts en voelde de zachte handen waarmee Michael menigeen mee onderzocht. Ze voelden warm aan, ondanks dat het buiten fris was en Damon voelde de zware duistere magie, die een partner aanduidde, sterker worden rondom hen. Hij was zijn hele leven al gevoelig geweest voor duistere en zwarte magie en had uiteindelijk in zijn vijfde schooljaar besloten dat hij het kon omarmen. Hij glimlachte even terwijl hij de hand van Michael naar zich toe trok. Daar was hij nu blij om, omdat hij anders nooit Michael zo zou hebben gezien. Hij drukte een zachte zoen op diens zachte hand en liet de hand daarna langzaam los. Michael keek hem met een onzekere blik aan.

'Ook Lise weet niet dat ik …' hij slikte even en zocht naar de juiste woorden. Een slechtnieuwsgesprek zou hem nu beter afgaan. '..dat ik op mannen val.'  
>'Ze zal het wel vermoeden?'<br>'Waarschijnlijk.'  
>'Kom,' Michael was opgestaan en trok de tovenaar, machtig en dreigend af en toe, met zich mee. 'Ik laat je wat zien.'<br>Damon glimlachte en fluisterde; 'dat dacht jij.' Op het moment dat Michael terugviel in zijn armen, liet hij zijn rechterhand op de schouder van Michael vallen en zijn linkerhand kroop langzaam naar diens nek. Hij zocht in de ogen van zijn partner bevestiging voor zijn acties en hij vond niets dan de dezelfde gepassioneerde zwarte gloed die diens zus ook had gedragen, toen het over haar komptuper ging. Hun lippen raakten elkaar in eerste instantie zachtjes aan en Damon liet Michael de druk en intensiteit van de kus bepalen. Zijn magie reageerde heftiger dan dat hij kon voorstellen en hij liet zich meeslepen door de arts in zijn handen. De arts in kwestie was een stuk krachtiger dan Damon had verwacht en liet zijn hand zachtjes over de bleke wang van Damon glijden, naar zijn nek, waar hij de zachte pols voelde.  
>Na iets dat uren geduurd leek te hebben, liet hij Damon gaan en glimlachte zacht, terwijl zijn adem lichtelijk stokte.<p>

'We moeten naar binnen.' Damon voelde zich bijna schuldig, ze stonden na enkele minuten nog steeds in elkaars armen en hij wilde hem niet laten gaan, nog niet. Niet nu hij hem net had gevonden.


End file.
